1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a cassette auto changer, and is applicable to a cassette auto changer control apparatus for selectively taking out a cassette from shelves accommodated a plurality of cassettes storing a tape recording medium or a disc recording medium, to load the cassette into a predetermined recording and/or reproducing apparatus so that data signal is recorded on the tape recording medium or the disc recording medium, or reproduced the data signal from the same to continuously record and/or reproduce for many hours.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a patent application for such a cassette auto changer has been filed by this applicant, U.S. patent appln. Ser. No. 07/971,070, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,254 in which, shelves having a plurality of accommodating units for accommodating a plurality of cassettes included a magnetic tape or the like, as recording medium (hereinafter called "bin") are provided, and the cassette accommodated in each bin is selectively taken out at need, and conveyed and loaded into a predetermined video tape recorder (VTR) by a conveyance device (elevator) to record and/or reproduce predetermined information (video signal or the like) from and/or to the magnetic tape stored into the cassette. The cassette auto changer of the foregoing type is enabled to accommodate plural types of cassettes having different recording formats and cassettes having different sizes.
The foregoing cassette auto changer has a switcher for switching connections of a plurality of input lines and output lines. In accordance with the state of the connection of the switcher, output signals of a plurality of VTRs are outwardly transmitted through corresponding output channels. Further, video signal obtained from external video sources are supplied to the corresponding VTRs through allocated input channels.
The cassette auto changer thus constituted is arranged to receive a command to convey the cassette issued from a predetermined cassette conveyance control device to send and receive the selected cassette between the bin and the VTR. When a user gives a predetermined command to a VTR control portion which is provided individually, the VTR is controlled to be brought into a recording or reproducing state. When the switcher is controlled, the switcher control device switches the connections of the input and output channels of the switcher.
As described above, the cassette auto changer is arranged in such a manner that the control device provided for each apparatus, that constitutes the cassette auto changer, is instructed by the user to issue a command so that the respective apparatuses are individually controlled. When the foregoing control is performed, the user causes a control menu, which is set for each apparatus, to be displayed on a monitor so that the control command is issued to each apparatus.
Incidentally, in the cassette auto changer control apparatus for controlling the cassette auto changer of the foregoing type, there are kinds of problems for example, complexity of operating and mishandling.
First, there is a problem that the user must input control commands in accordance with independent control menus to control operations of, conveying of the cassette, recording and/or reproducing of the VTR, and changing over of the switch, etc. Therefore, there is a problem in that the operation inevitably becomes complicated.
Secondly, when confirming or discriminating the accommodating state of the cassettes of the cassette accommodating unit (bin) (e.g., of existence of the cassettes), it must execute the operation for confirming or discriminating the accommodating state of the cassette accommodating unit (bin) every time. Further, when giving the command to convey the cassette accommodated to the cassette accommodating unit (bin) into the VTR, there is a problem that is difficult to give the command as well as confirm the state of the cassette accommodating unit (bin).
Thirdly, when discriminating whether the recording and/or reproducing apparatus (for example, the VTR) is in the operating state, it is required that the operation for confirming the state of the VTR every time, as well as execute the operation for confirming the state of the VTR and operating the VTR individually. Therefore, there is an operational difficulty.
Fourth, when executing the conveying of the cassette between the cassette accommodating unit (bin) and the recording and/or reproducing apparatus (for example, the VTR), a plurality of cassette accommodating units, or VTRs, the user must input conveying command data of the present position and the moving position into the control device every time. Therefore, there is problem that the operational difficulty due to the complexity of the input operation and it is feared the mishandling.
Fifth, when the cassette loaded into the recording and/or reproducing apparatus (for example, the VTR) is returned to the accommodated position of the cassette accommodating unit (bin), the user must input the conveying command data of the present position and the moving position into the control device every time. Therefore, there are problems that the operational difficulty due to the complexity of the input operation and it is feared the mishandling.
Sixth, when switching the connection of the input line and the output line of the switch, it is required the troublesome operation that after designating the channel number of the input line, the user designates the channel number of the output line. Therefore, there are problems that the switching operation becomes complex as well as it is difficult to confirm easily the connection state of the switch.
Seventh, such a cassette auto changer can use as switcher by combining with various configuration of devices, however, it is required the switcher control device corresponding to the configuration of the switcher (number of input lines and output lines and existence of a monitor line), therefore, there is a problem that the cassette auto changer is not corresponding to various configurations of switchers.